


The Vampire's Realm

by WillSherJohnKhan



Series: Alphas, Omegas, Cyborgs & Vampires [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Molly - not your usual Human Omega, Multi, Sherlock and Khan Alpha Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSherJohnKhan/pseuds/WillSherJohnKhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Khan are Alpha Vampire’s bored with the consorts their realm provides. They find what they require in Molly Hooper, a Human Omega.</p><p>Disclaimer:<br/>I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ancient History

***

There was a time, thousands of years in the past, when the Earth orbited the Moon. The hours of darkness predominated the timeframe that we call night and day. With the climate and temperatures being several degrees cooler than they are now, it was no surprise that the race known as Vampires rose to become the dominant species on the planet.

There were two primary casts of Vampire; The Alphas and The Betas.

Alphas were high-ranking individuals who achieved their status through aggressive determination, physical strength and the building of alliances within their own Clan and when the need arose (political or otherwise) other Clans. Only Alphas were accorded the right to reproduce. 

Betas served as administrators, dealing with the day-to-day matters. If they proved their loyalty, they could, on occasion, act as second-in-command to the reigning alpha.

At the time the Vampires regarded the race known as Homo sapiens as merely a ready food source. But as this lesser race gradually developed, they saw a potential new use for them, as slaves. The males they used to perform the menial, difficult and dangerous jobs. The females were ideal as concubines, as female Vampires only became fertile, and therefore sexually active twice a year, Vampire Alphas now had the perfect solution for their sexual frustrations.

But nothing ever stays the same.

Change was inevitable.

Over time gravitational shifts pushed the planet into its current orbit. With the Earth now orbiting the Sun, daylight predominated with temperatures increasing, Vampires were forced to find refuge out of its fiery glare.

By contrast the Human population greeted the environmental changes with enthusiasm, greedily relishing the Sun’s warming rays.

Not to be outdone, evolution ensured several dramatic changes of its own that saw the once lowly Homo sapiens grow and evolve. With enhanced intellect they established their own cast system and refused to be viewed as lesser beings. 

Evolution inflicted a terrible blow to the Vampire population. Birth rates dropped dramatically, ensuring that they could only produce offspring every ten years, then every twenty-five, and finally every one hundred years.

In less than millennia, Humans outnumbered Vampires one hundred to one, with the trend continuing into the foreseeable future.

The Humans saw their opportunity to become the dominant species on the planet.

The Vampire’s were outnumbered and overwhelmed. Eventually banished permanently underground, never to be seen again. With all records of their existence destroyed, they became nothing more than folklore and fairytale.

***


	2. Into Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.

***

LONDON – OLD HALLOWS EVE

A solitary figure made its way through the darkened graveyard. Ignoring the warnings surrounding Old Hallows Eve, Molly Hooper walked over to the headstone that bore the names of her parents. She crouched down and immediately set to work removing the dead flowers and replacing them with fresh ones.

Since their premature deaths, the result of a terrible car crash six months earlier, Molly had faithfully visited their grave once every week. The only difference about this week’s visit was the time she had purposefully chosen.

Her decision to visit their grave at this hour on this particular night would be regarded by many as pure folly…

**

The Festival of Samhain, or Old Hallows Eve

For it is said that on this one night, the impenetrable mists that separated the dead from the living diminished.

And thus allowed the dead to cross over to the land of the living, so as to visit their loved ones.

Only pray that these spirits wish you goodwill, for be they of a vengeful disposition, then hellfire is sure to follow.

**

When the church bell struck midnight, the witching hour, Molly eagerly looked around her, but saw nothing. But still she waited patiently.

By the time the half hour rang out however, Molly’s shoulders slumped and with a disappointed sigh she began gathering up the dead flowers and got to her feet. Looking down at the gravestone she pressed her fingers to her lips, before pressing her fingers to the headstone.

“Oh well,” she murmured as she prepared to leave. “It was worth a try.”

Turning she was surprised to discover that a dense mist had descended over the graveyard. Even more alarming, as she attempted to make her way to the gate, the mist quickly turned to a thick fog that made it impossible to see anything in any direction.

Pausing, she waited, hoping that the fog would lift, even if only for her to work out where she was.

But it didn’t.

Instead Molly felt an irresistible urge to go in a particular direction. She had only taken half a dozen steps when the ground beneath her feet disappeared…

***

THE HOLMES-SINGH CLAN TERRITORY

Molly landed with a thud.

Cautiously she got to her feet, and began to look around her. But it was so dark she felt like she was enveloped in another impenetrable fog.

Taking a step forward Molly felt the hairs on the back of her arms stand on end. She was not alone. Taking a deep breath, she detected the irresistible and tantalising scent of not one, but two alpha males

However she refused to be cowered, and bravely demanded. “Show yourselves. I know you’re there.”

“Indeed,” a rich baritone voice all but purred sardonically from just ahead of her.

While another, deeper and grittier in tone, growled in amusement directly behind her. “Such a feisty little omega, isn’t she?”

Molly spun around, but frustratingly was still unable to see anything around her.

Then, as if by magic half a dozen concealed oil lamps sprang to life, casting a warm glow. And as her eyes became accustomed to the dim light, she saw them.

***


	3. An Unexpected Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.

***

THE HOLMES-SINGH CLAN TERRITORY

Sherlock Holmes and Khan Noonien Singh were brothers, bonded by blood, resulting from an alliance forged between their two clans hundreds of years before. It was an alliance that remained strong, steadfast and true.

As co-leaders of their clan it was incumbent of them both to procure a suitable mate. Potential candidates had been selected from a number of other clans throughout the realm.

Bonding with any of the females would guarantee not only the strengthening of their own clan, but would ensure further political stability throughout the realm. 

The only problem, none of the renowned beauties sparked interest in either leader.

It wasn’t that those who’d been chosen weren’t beautiful. They were stunning, and incredibly eager to please, maybe too eager.

Sherlock and Khan’s conquests so far had left them both… unsatisfied. The sex, though spectacular, often felt manufactured, like their potential life-mates were simply going through the motions, doing only what was necessary to gain favour.  


Not surprising when the sole purpose driving the consorts willingness to share their beds was the political advantage, over the instinctive emotional need to bond. 

Time was running out. They had to make their decision soon.

To refuse to take a mate was unthinkable. The very honour of their clan was at stake. And yet…

* 

In their private quarters, away from prying eyes, the two leaders discussed their options. But as hours became days, their frustration levels increased, causing the discussions to become more and more heated

“You’re not serious!” Khan exclaimed angrily, scowling at his blood brother with barely restrained disbelief.

“I don’t see that we have any other choice…” Sherlock began, before being rudely interrupted.

“Of course we have a choice!” Khan snarled, rounding on Sherlock. “What you’re suggesting is we take a mate purely to satisfy others political ambitions… When what we should be concerned about is our own need…”

Sherlock took a fortifying breath. “Obviously that is the preferred option. Unfortunately there is far more at stake, and we cannot allow our personal desires to interfere with…”

All argument came to an abrupt end when the most mouth-watering scent reached out to both alphas.

It was like nothing they had ever come across before. Female alpha vampires gave off a unique scent, but it paled in comparison to the perfume the wafted in the air, surrounding the two brothers is a rich mist of aromatic delight.

They eagerly breathed in a lungful of the tantalising combination of cinnamon and honey, with a dash of lemon. It caused an instantaneous reaction as their retracted fangs slipped partially free, their arousal spiked to levels they had until now never experienced.

Fuelled by an all-consuming need to find the source of the fragrance, they left their chambers, and set off in search of it.

Honour, politics and deadlines were all forgotten.

***

THE HOLMES-SINGH CLAN TERRITORY TUNNELS

As Sherlock and Khan moved through the labyrinth of tunnels, their keen senses alerted them to something remarkable. Female vampires, like their male counterparts came in two casts, alpha and beta. But what they were detecting was the unmistakeable aroma of a ripe omega on the cusp of her first heat, which meant only one thing.

This stunning discovery was confirmed once they finally laid eyes on her, and they understood now why her scent was so intoxicatingly potent.

She was human.

*

Neither had experience of humans, other than the accounts of others, older and wiser, whose assessment of them firmly stated that they were a weak, pathetic race, which had only risen to power due to forces beyond their control.

If the exquisite, delicately formed female before them was anything to go by, then it was painfully clear that their elders were idiots.

This assessment was further enhanced by the brave determination displayed by the young woman before them, as she demanded. “Show yourselves. I know you’re there.”

“Indeed,” Sherlock noted quizzically, immediately charmed.

While Khan having moved to stand directly behind her, humorously acknowledged the obvious. “Such a feisty little omega, isn’t she?”

Curious as to how she would react once she saw them in the flesh, the vampires telepathically commanded the torches to lite up, casting a warm glow.

The three now appraised each other in silence.

Instinctively Molly knew what they were, though she had to admit that nothing in Earth’s folklore stories ever mentioned how gorgeously good looking vampires were.

Or maybe that description only applied to these two.

The vampire ahead of her appeared Byronesque; slim, cool, and restrained. His steady gaze appeared glacial, except for the latent heat emanating from within. They spoke of one who was extremely reserved, highly intelligent, but one capable of great passion. He looked as though he’d just come back from an evening out on the town, dressed as he was in tailored trousers, but no jacket. The bow tie around his neck was undone, as were the first two buttons of his shirt, and at the cuffs. The only thing about him not easily controlled was his head of delightfully wild curls.

Slim and wiry though he appeared, the remaining buttons on his shirt strained in a valiant attempt to maintain their hold over the clearly broad chest and shoulders, spoke of an innate strength equal in power to that exhibited by the other.

Molly’s gaze now turned to the other behind her. He stood back so she could observe him. It was immediately clear that this vampire was more savage and predatory than the other. A warrior, rough and ready, for anything.

This was reflected in his own distinct style of dress, preferring a black, sleeveless fishnet shirt that left little to the imagination, the play of his muscles visible through the mesh material. It was the same for his skin-tight denim jeans, slung low over his hips to reveal a wispy, black fishnet g-string.

His dark hair was straight, with a long fringe that fell endearingly into his eyes. His chin and upper lip darkened by a three-day growth, making him appear piratical.

Both however possessed full, lusciously sensual, kissable lips and appeared to prefer going around bare foot.

The only feature she couldn’t see clearly was their eye colour…

Molly gasped when one moment they were at a distance from her, and the next their bodies were pressed intimately against her, front and back.

“Better?” they queried, with the rise of elegant eyebrows.

Molly felt the hot rush of embarrassment redden her cheeks. They had read her wayward thoughts.

But now that they were so close, she could see that their eyes were aqua coloured. Suddenly their irises were rimmed with a fiery red as their fangs now descended fully.

Yet Molly didn’t feel fearful, instead she felt strangely reassured, wanted.

The two vampires circled her at a slow, leisurely pace. Molly’s breathing became increasingly erratic. The staccato beat of her heart, coupled with the thrum of the blood rushing through her veins only added to Sherlock and Khan’s sexual arousal.

They continued prowling around her, the air thick with anticipation and unspoken possibilities.

To her own people, with her small stature and her big brown eyes and long chestnut coloured hair Molly was often labelled mousy and plain. To the two vampires however, the petite woman before them was nothing short of exquisite.

As they continued to circle her, the brother’s eyes met over the top of the women’s head. Both burned with the same question. ‘Had they finally found ‘the one’?’

There was only one way to find out for certain. 

With no warning they abruptly turned and without even a backward glance they casually walked away from her. Then the lamps flickered out, leaving the tunnels once again in complete darkness.

Instantly Molly was left feeling unwanted, abandoned and bereft.

Until…

“Come,” drifted back down the tunnel to where the little omega stood. The promise offered in the softly spoken command was enough to reassure Molly, and without a moments hesitation she eagerly followed.

***


	4. The Vampire's Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.

***

PRIVATE QUARTERS

The room was filled with Molly’s ecstatic cries of delight, mingled with Sherlock and Khan’s guttural groans of acute and all consuming pleasure

On a plush high-backed chair Molly sat upon Khan’s lap, her back plastered against his chest, her legs spread wide and elevated, resting over the cool iron armrests, Khan’s cock buried deep within her welcoming cunt. His powerful body surged up, his hips pumping wildly as he thrust his cock deeper and deeper to penetrate the most intimate heart of her. In return Molly arched her back, which pushed her more fully down on his erect member, causing them both to moan aloud in ecstasy.

With one hand gripping her hip with bruising force, Khan wrapped the fingers of his other hand through her long hair to hold her in place before burying his face in her neck, his mouth sliding down to follow the line of her collarbone to the soft hollow at the base of her throat. His tongue touched the wildly beating pulse, searing her like a brand. 

Sherlock knelt on a soft sheepskin rug, his face buried between Molly’s legs, probing her clit aggressively with his tongue, before plunging first one long elegant finger, then a second inside her, his fingers imitating Khan’s movements, leaving her almost incoherent with need.

Molly moved instinctively with them, her body becoming more and more sensitive as it convulsed with each deepening plunge. 

The feel of Khan and Sherlock’s fangs gliding over her throat and her clit had Molly throwing her head back and screaming a keening cry, as one of her hands snaked up to take hold of the back of Khan’s head while the other took a firm hold of Sherlock’s curls as her body surged up forcibly, shoving her cunt more fully into his mouth.

Sherlock and Khan acted immediately.

Sherlock brought her to quaking release with quick, rough thrusts of his tongue, eagerly lapping up her exotically flavoured juices as they washed through her, while Khan increased his relentless pace, moving forward then back, in and out, shoving deep until his penis was fully encased within her womb. Breathing hard, his breath coming in short, rapid pants as he finally reached his own release, spilling his seed with a triumphant shout.

*

Now lying between the two vampires in an enormous canopy bed Molly had never felt so at peace. Being in their embrace was as natural as breathing.

And yet, something still bothered her.

“Why didn’t you feed from me, turn me?’ she quietly asked.

The hurt she felt all too clear.

Wrapping their arms more securely around her, Sherlock and Khan hastened to reassure her.

“We both want you, more than you can know,” Sherlock assured her.

“If we turn you, you’ll be bound to us for eternity,” Khan explained. “Once you agree there’s no going back. Are you certain, absolutely certain that this is what you want?”

Their concern for her only made Molly love them more. 

“I want you to turn me,” Molly said in a strong, confident voice. “I can’t wait to begin our life together. In fact I want to start it this very minute.”

“Oh God, yes,” Khan and Sherlock eagerly agreed.

***

**Author's Note:**

> New territory for me, but I do like to stretch myself as a writer.
> 
> Kudos and Comments most welcome. :-)


End file.
